


[kondraki/bright无差]只是朋友

by IAMLobz_001



Category: SCP Foundation
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:00:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27322375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IAMLobz_001/pseuds/IAMLobz_001
Summary: *abo，bright博士用omega身体，kondraki也是omega的设定。*clef与kondraki在交往，clef也是omega但是bright不知道。*clef仍然是goc炮王但基金会人是没有人和他上过床的私设。*黄色文章里的抑制剂都被作者吃了。
Relationships: Dr.Kondraki/Jack Bright
Kudos: 5





	[kondraki/bright无差]只是朋友

kondraki博士，site-17站点主管，令基金会所有中下层甚至是有些高层人员闻风丧胆的传奇人物，蝴蝶踹飞之王。  
——哦，他是个omega，滥用抑制剂的omega。似乎除了simon glass和alto clef以外无人知晓，或者是别的人早上知道中午就埋了。

bright博士目前的尸体出现在site-17的主管办公室里。  
起因是他刚换的身体。  
在scp基金会，kondraki主管五大三粗的体格和从来没有散发出来过的信息素一度让所有人都认为他是个alpha或者干脆是个beta，jack bright在闯入他办公室之前也确实不知道这家伙他妈的是个嗑多药的omega。  
一股浓厚的泥土气味钻进了人事主管的鼻孔，正在发情的kondraki主管正伏在地上喘着粗气。  
“…konny？”  
下一秒像头棕熊一般壮实的同事将他扑在门上，面目狰狞。  
“jack，我现在不想和你废话。你现在的身体是什么性别？”  
“我看着你这副很难受的样子真是不忍心告诉你我现在是个omega，kon酱。但是我可以帮你解决困难，在clef桑不在的时候。”  
clef。kondraki的大脑停顿了，他果断地扯过bright博士把他压在地上。  
kondraki张了张嘴想说些什么，随后缓慢地瘫软在地面用近乎祈求的眼神看着人事主管。  
jack bright一向爱看这双倔强的绿色眼睛出窘，他笑着扶起kondraki，对着他的嘴唇吻了过去。  
omega的信息素交缠着在空气里散发浓郁的气味，kondraki胡乱地用发颤的双手脱着两人的衣服，直到他们都一丝不挂。bright博士俯下身看着kondraki滴着前液的性器——这家伙快他妈能抵得上一个正常alpha的大小一度让bright怀疑他的性别，但kondraki流着水的后穴无疑表明他确实是个omega。jack bright套弄了几下就放过了那根随时可能射出来的性器，转而去用手指戳弄水亮的后穴。kondraki发出了恼怒的粗喘，随后仰面躺在地上放弃了违抗自己的本能将腿伸得更开了点。难耐的肉穴很容易就接纳了四根手指，并在jack bright坚持不懈的逼问之后kondraki在羞愤得想要立即自杀的情况下终于从不知道哪来的书柜底下拿出了一个甚至连震动功能都没有的假阳具之后把它插进了kondraki的后穴。  
品味太差了，活该没有性生活，这种omega配有个屁的男朋友，jack bright愤愤地在心里咒骂，alto clef和你简直臭味相投！  
kondraki挣扎着往相反的方向爬挪去，然后jack bright迫于无奈整个人坐上他结实的小腹，事实证明这是有用的——至少他乖乖的不动了。jack bright怀着愤恨对准了kondraki的阴茎再次坐上，并且开始像对那些alpha骑乘一样动了起来。kondraki发出了宛如咆哮嘶吼般的呻吟，差点把bright博士听萎，kondraki被扇了一巴掌后房间里终于稍微安静了一些。  
kondraki欲求不满的后续就是他大概射了三次左右。  
bright博士死于kondraki清醒之后把他的脑袋按墙上折断了脖子，事后变成beta的bright博士表示自己至少接下来三个身体都不会接近kondraki主管的办公室，工作需要也不行。  
clef回来知道这件事情之后整整笑了kondraki两个周，其中被揍进重症的次数大概一只手才能数的清。


End file.
